1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to mechanical gaming systems, and more particularly, to an enhanced reel strip and a method for producing an enhanced reel strip for use in a mechanical gaming system.
2. Background of the Invention
A variety of gaming machines are known in the art. This diversity provides players with many different options for gaming, interactivity and entertainment. In the past, gaming machines were mechanical or electromechanical in nature. However, more recently, there has been an emphasis in the gaming industry on computer or video gaming machines. One reason for the popularity of computer or video gaming machines is that each machine may be designed to provide a number of different games or gaming options to players. Additionally, computer or video gaming machines may have enhanced displays, such as sounds, flashing lights, scrolling text, and the like, which entice players to play and add to the overall excitement and entertainment of the games.
A persistent issue with computer or video gaming machines is that they are typically more complicated than mechanical gaming machines. This complexity requires specialized maintenance and electronics personnel to service the computer and video gaming machines. Moreover, a significant portion of the public has a fear or distrust of computers and computer generated games, such as video gaming machines, and prefer the electromechanical or mechanical gaming machines.
In this regard, much effort has been directed towards making the mechanical or electro-mechanical gaming machines more enticing and exciting to players. Many attempts have been made to increase the excitement and interactivity of mechanical gaming devices by adding secondary game features, such as additional buttons, bells, lights, whistles, top boxes, visual graphics, and the like. However, for some of the most popular mechanical gaming machines, i.e. reel spinners and slot machines, many manufacturers have directed their design efforts to the appearance of the reels themselves. By varying the overall appearance of the reels or the reel strips which are applied to the reels, it is possible to achieve gaming machine reel designs that look more elegant, are more entertaining and which add to the excitement and appeal of the game.
Those skilled in the art have designed reels capable of displaying multiple symbols or being implemented in different mediums. For instance, the symbols may be screen printed or stamped upon the reels themselves, inherently providing contrast between the symbol and the reel. However, this method limits the symbols on the reels to only one pattern and the reels must be swapped out from the machine to achieve different looks. Alternatively, symbols are screen printed, stamped or otherwise applied to the reel strips and the reel strips are then applied to the reels. In this regard, the reel strips may be swapped out to easily and quickly vary the reel symbols and appearances. Designers have also implemented different mediums for the reels, including fluorescent, prismatic, translucent, and transparent materials. These same materials are also used in the design of the reel strips so as to provide different effects as the reels are spun in the gaming machines.
Another popular effect is to use lighting to emphasize the reels of the gaming machines. For example, the gaming machine may be designed with front lights that shine on the exterior of the reels to highlight or reflect the reel surfaces. The effects of front lighting are relatively limited and do not provide much latitude for adding excitement in the design. Alternatively, gaming machines may be equipped with back lighting that highlights the underside of the reels and gives the effect that the reels are lit from within. While back lighting is easy to implement, depending on the materials utilized in the reels and the reel symbols, it may not give a dramatic and exciting effect to the reels.
It is also popular to light the reels themselves with electroluminescent lighting. In this regard, conductive materials are incorporated into the reel or reel strips, and when a voltage is applied across the reels, light elements are illuminated. Although electroluminescent lighting may provide dramatic and exciting enhancement of the reels, there are frequently problems with crimping and failure of the conductive materials in the reels such that the luminescent features are easily lost and costly to repair. Moreover, the difficulty and costs associated with manufacturing electroluminescent reel strips are prohibitive. Finally, for any of the above lighting options for reels or reel strips, if the light source on the gaming machine is malfunctioning, most if not all of the lighting effects are lost.
One significant problem with enhanced reel strips, in general, is that they are difficult and costly to manufacture. For example, the quality of the images applied on to the reel strips by processes such as screen-printing, digital imaging or photographic imaging may be compromised. Often the images do not have sufficient depth of color or are blurred. Likewise, the images may lack vibrancy and look dull, particularly where harsh lights or backlighting are used. Also, there is concern for the quality of the strip where a designer seeks to add borders, outlines around the images, or an appliqué effect to the strip. Without precise placement of the borders, outlines, or appliqués, the overall quality and appearance of the reel strips is significantly diminished.
Gaming machine manufacturers are always seeking new ways to increase the attractiveness and excitement of mechanical gaming devices. However, while having a gaming machine that attracts and excites players is important, the simplicity of the operation and maintenance of the machine and the cost effectiveness of enhancements to the gaming machine are also important. Similarly, for reel strips, the difficulty and costs of manufacturing enhanced reel strips are essential considerations. The present invention clearly addresses these needs and other concerns.